Camelot Rises
by MissSarahG1
Summary: This is a story set in the present day in which Merlin has been waiting for Arthur to return for over 1000 years and one day, at long last he does. This tells of how Arthur adjusts to this new time and how the two friends reconnect.
1. Chapter 1

**Camelot Rises**

This is a story set in the present day in which Merlin has been waiting for Arthur to return for over 1000 years and one day, at long last he does. This tells of how Arthur adjusts to this new time and how the two friends reconnect.

**Chapter 1**

It is 20th April 2011 and in the small town of Glastonbury in Southern England an old man with long grey hair and a matching beard, dressed in black linen trousers, a white shirt, dark blue overcoat and black apron toe shoes, with a bag slung across his shoulders is walking alongside a lake, on his way home. For a moment he looks out onto the water and at the small island that sits in its centre before moving on.

Twenty minutes later he arrives home to his large Georgian house and once he gets inside, he immediately goes to the hall mirror, where he utters a few words and his appearance changes, he becomes younger - it's Merlin.

Later on he is watching television, it's a history show on the myths surrounding the Arthurian legend, which he of course lived through. The man on screen says "...Morgan le Fay was Arthur's half sister through their mothers first marriage to Gorlois, Duke of Cornwall, she was an enchantress, a sorcerer who held great power. It is thought that she learned about magic from Merlin himself, little did he know that she would become one of his and his king's greatest adversary's".

"First of all her name was Morgana, not Morgan, she was Arthur's half sister through Uther and I did not teach her magic. I swear these shows will get their facts straight one day"

Merlin then gets up and walks over to a table, over which hang some paintings that he had made of himself, Arthur, Gwen and all of their friends, he was always painting them, worrying that he would forget their faces if he didn't. Taking one of himself and Arthur down, he looks at it, saying "If only you were here old friend, I've been lonely for a very long time, I could do with a friend right now".

Merlin then hangs the photo up and heads upstairs to get ready for bed. Hours later Merlin is fast asleep, dreaming about the same things he always dreams about, life back in Camelot with his friends.

* * *

**_*Start of Dream*_**

_"MERLIN!" shouted Arthur._

_"Yes your majesty"_

_"Why are there more holes in my belt?"_

_"There aren't, it's just a new one that's all"_

_"Do not lie to me Merlin, if anything else, you're terrible at it"_

_"Fine, I had to put some more holes in it"_

_"Why?"_

_"You've err put on a little weight"_

_"I have not!"_

_"As the person who dresses you, I beg to differ"_

_"Are you being rude to your King Merlin?"_

_"Me, no, never"_

_"Just leave, and never tell anyone of this"_

_Merlin is about to open the door to leave the room when he says "Fat git", which causes Arthur to throw a pillow at him, with Merlin ducking out just before the pillow hits._

**_*End of Dream*_**

* * *

Meanwhile on the shores of the lake, a head is seen coming out of the water, it's a man and it's as if he is walking out of its centre - it's Arthur and he is dressed in full armour.

When he gets out of the water, he stands on the bank of the lake and looks around him, seeing houses and lampposts all around, then a car comes whizzing past him and he looks completely and utterly startled and even a little frightened.

"Where am I?"

**End of Chapter **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next day Merlin is back in his old man persona (in which he goes by the name Henry Thomas) and at 8:30 a.m. he walks into the charity shop where he does the odd shift.

"Oh morning Henry" said the cashier Jane.

"Hi Jane".

The person working in the shop that day, Sandra, who owns it then comes into the main part of the shop from the stock room and greets Henry a.k.a. Merlin.

"Henry, did you hear about that guy they found by the lake last night?"

Hearing that Merlin's ears prick up, "What guy?" he asks.

"My Chris, he found this 20 something year old by the lake last night, dressed in full armour he was"

"Seriously!"

"Yeah, and apparently he said he was King Arthur of Camelot, how crazy is that?"

"Crazy"

"Yeah and then he said that because of all that they took him to the hospital"

Looking away from the two women Merlin smiles and later that day, when his shift finished at 1 he got away as fast as he could and headed straight to the nearest hospital and got directed to the correct ward. When he arrived there he went to the reception desk.

"Hello sir, what can I do for you?" asked the woman at the desk.

"My erm, ... brother in law was brought in last night, he was found by the lake in Glastonbury"

"Let me get the doctor"

The receptionist then walked away and returned a few moments later she returned with the doctor.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Harper".

"Hello, I'm Henry Thomas"

"So you think this man is your brother in law?"

"Yes sir, I do"

"Then follow me please"

Down the corridor Dr Harper leads Merlin to a room with a window, through which the warlock can see Arthur (who is wearing clothes from the lost and found) pacing the room.

"That's him"

"Are you sure Mr Thomas?"

"Yes"

"Then may I talk to you about him for a moment?"

"Go ahead"

"When he came in, he kept insisting that his name is Arthur Pendragon and that he's King of Camelot, he was brought in wearing full armour" explains the Doctor

"His name is Arthur Pendrake, he's an Arthurian enthusiast, he partakes in medieval jousting matches and the like"

"Oh, I shall go and fetch some paperwork, you may go in if you like"

"Thank you"

Making sure that no one is around, Merlin cautiously opened the door and walked inside the room, causing Arthur to turn around and stare at him.

"Emr...Merlin?"

"Hello Arthur, long time no see"

"What's going on, they're saying that I'm crazy"

"I know, but don't worry, I'll have you out of here in no time"

"Okay, but where are we, this place looks nothing like Camelot?"

"I'll explain when we get home, ok?"

"Okay"

An hour later, Merlin leads Arthur out of the hospital and the King looks completely shocked by the modernness of everything.

"C'mon, follow me, I parked over here"

"Parked what?"

"You'll see"

Merlin then leads Arthur over to his car (a Vauxhall Astra Tourer) which the former looks very pleased about while the latter just looks confused.

"What is this thing Merlin?"

"It's called a car, a vehicle which gets you from place to place"

"What's wrong with a horse?"

"Nothing, but these are faster, you'll get wherever you want to quicker, now get in"

The two of them get in the car, Arthur is sat in the passenger seat.

"Put your seatbelt on, look, watch me"

Arthur then watches Merlin fasten his seatbelt and copies his friends action.

"So this thing can move?"

"Oh yes, just watch"

Merlin then starts up the car with Arthur looking more than a little frightened at the noise it makes as it roars into life. Moments later when Merlin has pulled away, Arthur looks at him and says "You know, seeing you as an old man is very strange"

"Seeing you again after all this time is strange for me"

"Why, how long has it been for you?"

"Over 1000 years"

"WHAT!"

**End of Chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Half an hour later Merlin and Arthur pull into drive of Merlin's house, with Arthur looking astounded at the size of it.

"How on earth could you afford this place Merlin?"

"What, you didn't think I'd be a servant on a servant's wages all my life did you? No, I've made a few investments over the years"

"I guessed that"

"Come on, do you want to see inside?"

"Alright"

Moments later the two of them walk inside the house and again Arthur is astounded because the place is decorated wonderfully, with art on the walls, plush furniture and it also felt homely.

"Well you certainly landed on your feet didn't you?"

"I tried to make it feel as if it were Camelot, should you ever return"

"Speaking of which, why am I here? No, scratch that, how am I here? I was dead, wasn't I?"

"You were, you actually died in my arms, I tried to save you as best as I could, but nothing worked, I'd almost got you to Avalon Lake, where the sidhe could've helped you, but you died before we got there".

"That must've been horrible for you, I'm sorry Merlin"

"Yeah, whatever"

"What did you do with my body ?"

"I called on the help of an old friend"

"Who?"

"Kilgharrah"

"You're friend's with a dragon!"

"Yes, I'm actually the Last Dragon lord and we'd known each other since my very first night in Camelot, he came and helped me carry your body to the lake where I took your ring off, put you in a boat and pushed it away towards the lake".

"You didn't set it on fire!"

"No, because of the prophecy"

"What prophecy?"

"You are the Once and Future King and it is or was prophesised that you would rise again to save Albion in a time of great peril".

"Oh, wait, what did you do with my ring?"

"I sent it to Camelot, where Gwen was crowned with it"

"Why didn't you take the ring yourself?"

"Because I couldn't face them, with them knowing that I hadn't managed to save you so I left, travelled all over and when they were all long gone I returned to a Camelot that didn't know who I was and I haven't moved since"

"This is Camelot! What happened to the castle, the town?"

"The town is still here, it's just expanded with all the new technologies that come with the changing years. As for the castle it's just outside of town, it's in ruins though"

"Ruins! Why?"

"Because Camelot is no longer a kingdom in itself, the country is not as divided as it once was, there is only one monarch and she lives at Buckingham Palace in London".

"This is all …"

"Overwhelming?" offered Merlin.

"A little"

"Don't worry, you've got some time to get used to it all"

"Do you happen to know what happened to everyone?"

"Gwaine died trying to stop Morgana from killing us. Gaius died a few years later, he was happy, Leon and Percival both lived to a ripe old age, getting married to Catrain and Faylinn respectively. Leon had 3 boys and 2 girls, Breena, Raisa, Garrett, Jeremy and Conrad. Percival had 3 girls and 1 son, Edmund, Aveline, Genevieve and Cristiana".

"And Gwen?"

"A few weeks after you died she found out she was with child and months later she gave birth to a healthy baby boy?"

"I have a son!"

"Arthur Elyan Gwaine Merlin, Prince and later King of Camelot".

"I don't suppose you know what he looked like do you?"

"Yes, Gaius told me in a letter, he had Gwen's skin colour and hair and your eyes, nose and personality, in Gaius' words he's headstrong, brave and courageous".

"Thank you Merlin".

"You're welcome Arthur, now come on, let me show you around".

**End of Chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

After showing Arthur around the entire house Merlin led him back downstairs to the kitchen/dining room where they sat opposite each other at the table.

"This is a nice house Merlin"

"Thank you, it was built a little over 200 years ago, though I have modified it over the years"

"It's quite big, do you live here by yourself?"

"I do now, yes"

"I don't understand"

"My family used to live here too"

"You didn't think I'd been completely alone for last 1000 years did you?"

"Well..."

"I was, for a very long time, then I met my Lizzie in 1955, I loved her so much, we got married 4 years later and had 5 kids, Julia first in 61, then there was Mark in 63 and the twins Eric and Arthur in 66 and Jennifer in 68. They all have kids of their own now though, and some of them even have kids, I'm a great grandfather Arthur".

"Congratulations I suppose"

"Thanks, is everything ok, you look like you want to ask me something?"

"Not ask exactly, more of an observation"

"What is it?" asks Merlin.

"You named your son after me!"

"Yes, Arthur Leon Thomas and Jenny was named after Gwen, it's a more modern version of her name"

"Am I gonna get to meet this wife of yours?"

"She died, 5 years ago"

"Oh, Merlin, I'm sorry"

"It's ok, you didn't know. I think you'd have liked her, she was kind, headstrong, protected those she loved"

"She sounds lovely"

"She was"

"Did she ..."

"Know about me being who I am, yeah she did and she still stuck around, the kids on the other hand, not all of 'em believe me".

"They will, in time, I mean they have to don't they, now that I'm here"

"I hope so"

Seconds later, there is a commotion from outside, 3 voices are heard from outside, one older and 2 younger, the older voice is telling the kids to be quiet. Suddenly, a pregnant Jennifer walked into the room with her two children, Emily aged 10 and Jacob aged 6.

"Who are you, what are you doing here?"

"Relax Jenny, send the kids upstairs and I will explain everything" answered Merlin.

"How do you know my name?"

"Just do it, please"

"Ok, kids go upstairs to the play room, I'll come and get you in a bit"

"Okay mommy" said Emily who led her little brother out of the room and up the stairs.

"Who are you and where is my father?"

"It's me Jenny, I'm your father"

"You can't be, he's 50 years older than you"

"But I am, I swear to you"

"Why should I believe you?" she questions.

"Because I am your father and I would never lie to you"

"I must be having a dream, just tell me, where is my dad?"

"He's right and I can prove it"

Merlin then does a spell to age him into the father that his daughter know before quickly reversing it.

"Oh my god, how did you do that?"

"Do you remember those stories I used to tell you about the Arthurian legends?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with this?"

"Let me explain, do you remember the one about how Merlin was left to walk the Earth alone after Arthur's death until a time when the country was in dire need of him"

"Yes"

"I'm Merlin"

"King Arthur, hi" chimed in Arthur.

"I'm hallucinating, this is all a dream"

"I assure you it is not"

"Did mum know?"

"Yes she did"

"And why did you never tell us?"

"We agreed not to until you were old enough to understand"

"I have to go get the kids from upstairs, oh god what am I gonna tell them"

"Jenny calm down, it's not good for the baby and besides I can do the spell so that to them I will look like the grandfather they know"

"You can?"

"Yes"

"Wait, do we have magic, me, Mark, Eric, Artie and Julia"

"Yes, but your mother wanted me to hide it from you so that you could have a normal life"

"I'm gonna go see to my kids, the others will be here soon, so you're gonna have to do all this again"

"I know"

**End of Chapter**


End file.
